Boulevard of Broken dreams
by JuliettheAngelian
Summary: Limbo. This is were your mind lies if your body is unconscious: a twilight zone where dreams, memories and reality merge and create a world of their own. Shadow, after having his mind separated from his body, will have to travel through this place to return to reality. In this trip he will be helped by Silver who whose help will be needed for the two to return safely.
1. Prologue

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**Prologue**

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!" a maniacal laugh echoed through the iron base: "I finally caught you, Sonic!" Eggman looked satisfied at the hedgehog he managed to trap, thanks to his new robots powered by Chaos Energy and specialized in track movements.

"With your feet chained you won't be able to free yourself and run away like you always do!" he got closer to his prey on board of his Eggpod.

"Sorry to disappoint you, doctor..." Eggman's eyes grew wide when he heard the hedgehog's voice "But I fear you didn't catch SONIC." The prisoner was a black hedgehog with crimson red stripes, it was Shadow.

"YOU!" The doctor slammed his fist on his flying machine. "Yes, me. Ah, if you want to know, at this time Sonic surely already took your Chaos Emeralds; after all, you moved all your robots to trap me." In the hedgehog's voice could be heard a hint of disturbing irony. Eggman growled but the other didn't care so much: "Well, it doesn't matter if you aren't Sonic! I can make my experiment on you!"

"Experiment?" The doctor grinned satisfied and pushed a red button. A trap-hole opened on the floor and some kind of small laser emerged from it; Eggman started to laugh and Shadow wondered what the hell was on that crazy man's mind.

The tall man got out from the Eggpod and went to the laser's commands. "If you think that this will be enough to scare me you are very wrong!" the hedgehog tried to dissuade him but Eggman didn't mind him.

All of a sudden, to the other side of the room, a Spin Dash destroyed a metallic door and Sonic came in: "Hey, Shads! Why're you taking so long?" The cocky grin of the blue hedgehog disappeared when he realized what was going on "What the-?"

"Too late!" laughed the doctor; Sonic dashed towards Shadow but Eggman had already pressed the button and it was impossible to stop the laser from hitting the black hedgehog.

He was invested by the ray and his eyes grew wide: his head was spinning so much that he thought he was going crazy, his body became numb and he didn't even notice he had hit the metallic floor; his sight was blurred and the sounds were now confused, he couldn't recognize Sonic's worried voice calling his name or the maniacal laugh that was coming from Eggman. Shadow felt his mind was slipping away from his body while his eyelids suddenly felt heavier. His eyes slowly closed and he slipped into darkness.

"Shadow! Shadow answer me!" Sonic shook the black hedgehog but without any answer, he saw that his rival was starting to close his eyes and he started to panic: "Come on Shadow! Look at me!" Shadow was now unconscious or was he-?

"What did you do to him!?" The cobalt hedgehog's despair exploded directly on Eggman who was threatening him with his laser.

"Don't worry, he isn't dead. What's the sense in making experiments on a dead organism?"

"How can you make experiments on a person!?"

"Come on, Sonic. You know very well that Shadow is an artificial being."

"But he has FEELINGS! A life and a mind on his own! He isn't different from me or even you!" Sonic's fur began to change color: from a light blue to a dark one, nearly black. The doctor noticed and immediately understood what was about to happen: "Hey hey! Don't tell me you want to turn into Dark Sonic here! You could hurt your friend while you destroy everything! And I decided to leave him to you. I wanted to keep Shadow here to study him but you can keep him instead!" he began to slowly draw back and pressed a button which opened a door that probably guided to an exit. Sonic reflected on the possibility to hurt Shadow and so he stopped his transformation, he took the ebony hedgehog in his arms and was about to leave when the old man stopped him: "Can I suggest you to keep him in a warm place? He is in a state of suspended animation where the mind is separated from the body. If something was to happen to one of the two, the other part would be damaged too; if the damage was too much his mind could not find its way back to the body." Sonic's emerald eyes met Eggman's for a moment and he seemed worried.

"At Knothole we have very good scientists and doctors." Was all the hedgehog replied before leaving for the village.

**It's finally done. So this is my first fanfic EVER. It's my first time uploading and I'm just nervous. I know this is very short but it's just the prologue, next chapters will be longer. Well, thanks for reading.**

**Al characters © to SEGA/Sonic Team**


	2. Chapter 1

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**Chapter 1**

In a room of the hospital at Knothole Village were reunited Sonic, Tails, Rouge, Hope, Omega and the commander of G.U.N., commander Tower.

For a few minutes they remained silent looking at Shadow's motionless body. Then Hope asked: "How did this happen?"

"Eggman." Sonic had his head between his hand, looking at the floor "We decided to split: he would have distracted the robots while I took the Chaos Emeralds." He paused, remembering his confusion when he entered the room and the feeling of being unable to help his rival: "When I arrived Shadow was chained to the ground and the doctor just shot him with a laser." Hope gasped but the hedgehog immediately reassured: "He's not dead. He's just in a coma."

There was silent again, broke by Rouge a few moments later: "There must be something we can do to help him! Why are we standing here doing nothing?" She was very worried, after all Shadow was her best friend and she often enjoyed his company.

"Actually, there is..." Tail reflected if what he was thinking could be possible: "We have to send someone else in that state so that he or she can help Shadow's mind to reunite with his body."

"Then let's go! I will be going!" obviously Sonic offered himself the same moment his young friend stopped talking, he really couldn't stand the thought of waiting.

"It's not so simple, Sonic." began Hope: "First, we have to find a way to connect the mind of the one who's going to save Shadow to his body, so that we can bring him back here if something goes wrong. Second, we have to be sure that the one to enter Limbo has full control of his mind so that he can move freely in that dimension without the risk of getting lost."

The girl's reasoning wasn't wrong at all. Now the only problem was: who was going to save Shadow?

For several minutes the only sound was the ticking of the clock, while all of them were thinking deeply until Omega stopped that heavy silent: "_I confronted all the qualities of our allies and there is one person that would be perfect for this mission."_

"Who?" asked all of them at once.

"_Silver the hedgehog"_

They thought of it for a moment and then Rouge expressed what everyone was thinking: "Well, Silver really is the most fitting person."

"Now the problem is how to contact him." The young fox noticed.

"Allow me to contradict you, Miles." commander Tower, who had been silent until then, attracted everyone's attention "At G.U.N. Base we have everything needed to create a portal to Silver's timeline."

Sonic and Tails' eyes grew wide: "Really?!" they asked at once; Hope giggled and nodded happily while Rouge gave the two a confident smile.

"Well then!" Sonic punched the air: "What are we waiting for? Shads isn't going to save himself! Let's begin with the operation '_Hero from the future!'_" his friends looked at him confused "What? I love naming the missions!"

xxx

Sonic, Tails and Rouge had two hours to get ready and study their mission. Now they were walking in the hallways of G.U.N. Base, heading towards Hope's lab. There was a weird silent but they didn't really have anything to tell each other: their goal was clear in their heads, getting Silver to help them as soon as possible.

They arrived in the large room and found the girl holding three communicators: "This will make your work a lot easier. I wish I could help more, thought." she said a little sad; Sonic put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a comforting smile, meaning that it was more than good and from then on they were gonna take care of everything.

The blue hedgehog walked to the immense metallic columns that were in the center of the room. "Sooo, we have to use this to travel in time?" he asked a little unsure. Hope nodded with a confident smile and the hedgehog relaxed. He then got on the platform with the other two Mobians and waved at the commander that just entered the room; the man replied with a military greeting.

The girl hopped on a seat in front of a big and modern computer; she tipped for a while then gave a thumbs up and announced: "Are you ready to go, guys?"

"You bet we are, honey." said Rouge, winking at her.

Hope then pressed a button and the columns began to glow, filling the room in a strong light, so that all of them had to cover their eyes.

In a few moments the glowing stopped and Sonic, Tails and Rouge had disappeared. "Now it's up to you, guys." whispered to herself Hope, looking at the spot where the Mobians were a few seconds ago.

Xxx

"Ugh." Shadow woke up and massaged his temple with a hand. He was confused: "What happened? Where the heck am I?" he asked loudly at himself. Then he remembered: Eggman shot him with his laser, but he wasn't hurt and mostly he wasn't in the scientist's base anymore!

He then looked around himself: he was in the middle of a large cemented road, delimited by tall and grey buildings, on which were placed enormous screens that represented himself and all the people he met, he just found those images very familiar...

Between the buildings there were myriads of small streets that connected with the main boulevard and that seemed to fade into darkness.

Shadow was the only one in that road which seemed to go on forever, fading in a faint white light. _'What should I do? I don't like this place at all... it's too uncovered and I'm an easy target here. It isn't safe moving, either, since I don't have any idea of what could be waiting for me.' _

The hedgehog sighed and got closer to a building with a screen representing a strange green liquid and beyond that a spatial scenery. He ran to the top of the palace, thinking that for up there he could at least have a better view of what was around him.

He sat on the edge of reinforced concrete and tried to think of what he could do next.


	3. Chapter 2

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**Chapter 2**

"Damn." Sonic was staring at the desolated sight in front of him, standing with Tails and Rouge on a small promontory: the tall buildings were all half destroyed and only a few of these had even a part of the roof; the streets were full of openings that showed rivers of lava flowing nearly everywhere, only sometimes interrupted by lone and unstable pieces of terrain; reality appeared distorted because of the incredible heath and piles of destroyed cars laid at the sides of the road, the smoke making it hard to see them; that place was Crisis City, more like hell than a city, actually.

"I didn't remember the future being so screwed up." Said Sonic while looking around. "So guys, how do we find Silvy-kun?" Asked Rouge and Tails responded quickly, taking out from the rucksack he had on his back a radar: "We'll use this radar to locate the energy of Silver's Time Stone. I thought that we could have this problem so I took precautions"

"Good job, lil' bro!" Sonic rubbed Tails's head as the younger one smiled proudly.

After a few seconds from the radar came a _bip bip bip _and a white point appeared on the screen, showing the location of the Time Stone. "Good! Let's go look for our buddie!" Sonic grinned proudly and was about to run away but Rouge stopped him just in time with a simple sentence: "If you leave us behind how are you gonna check Silvy-kun's location on the radar?" The cobalt hedgehog opened his mouth to reply but from it came out only: "Eeeeeehhmm."

"As I thought." The bat smiled as she took out from Tails's rucksack a lens connected to an earphone: "Take this, honey." She threw it at the hedgehog, he caught it and placed it in his right ear.

"Ok. Now you can go on and start explaining everything to Silver. Alright, Sonic?" asked the young fox. In response the other gave a thumbs up and then dashed away at full speed, lifting a big cloud of dust that made his mates cough. When they were ready, they too lifted from the ground and followed the blue hedgehog.

After nearly an hour of constant research, not without some fights, Sonic managed to arrive to a building that was nearly intact, probably it had been repaired by someone.

_There is the door, there are stairs too... Nah! Too slow.' _Thought the Mobian and after just one millisecond he was already running up the side of the building and in even less time he was inside, shouting: "Hey! How's it going?"

A white hedgehog looked at him stunned: "S-s-s-sonic?" he stammered, still quite shocked "What are YOU doing here?"

"What, Silv? You didn't miss me?"

"Well, I'm happy to see you but... no I didn't miss your arrogance."

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Sonic got close to him and put an arm around his shoulders in a friendly way: "You haven't changed a bit."

"Ehm, personal space please. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Let's put it like this, in a few minutes Tails and Rouge will arrive, what do you think if now we just relax and then we explain you everything?"

"Uh, ok. I think."

The two hedgehog spent about ten minutes talking about nearly everything when the other two Mobians arrived.

"It's good to see you again guys!" Said the white hedgehog when they came in.

"Hi Silver!" Tails ran to him happy.

"Hey there. Long time no see." greeted him Rouge with a teasing tone; _'Is that the only greeting she knows?' _passed through Sonic's mind as he remembered how many times the bat girl said that to him.

"Well, Silver and I have just chatted a little, that means I haven't told him anything yet." Said the cobalt Mobian crossing his hands behind his head and sitting on an old chair. _'Figures.' _Thought his two mates face-palming. "Sonic, I don't think that chair is sta-" Silver's warning came too late as the chair broke under the hero as he fell on the floor, unleashing everyone's laughter.

Then Tails and Rouge explained their mission to the white male and he remained silent until the end: "So you want me to go wherever Shadow's mind is and take it back?!" the others nodded "But it's impossible! How do I find him? What if I get lost too? What is it going to be of the future? I don't want to die! IT'S NO USE!"

"Come on, Silv. Aren't you excited? You can go in unknown places and start a new adventure!" Naturally Sonic would have already leaved but even if he was trying to find all possible ways to be the one to save the ebony hedgehog, he still didn't find any.

"Sonic, maybe you didn't notice..." continued the white hedgehog "I could die in this mission!" Now Silver was totally exasperated.

"If you don't do it, Shadow could never be able to return in his body!" Tails took his hand and held it tight, begging him. Now the young hedgehog finally understood what was at stake: he couldn't turn down their request, Shadow needed him; and, hadn't he always dreamed of becoming a famous hero?

He took a deep breath and said: "Now that I think about it... I guess I really could do it..." The young fox's face brightened and hugged him, Rouge put a hand on his shoulder, thanking him for deciding _'that blockhead of her best friend'_ and Sonic gave him a thumbs up approving.

"Right! Now that we convinced Silver we can go back home!" said the cobalt hedgehog while his white friend grabbed his Time Stone and made him a sign to come closer; when they were all close Silver whispered: "Chronos Control." and they vanished in a flash of light.


	4. Chapter 3- Beginning of the ARK saga

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**Chapter 3**

Silver was reading a report that Hope gave him when he arrived in Sonic's time. The girl wrote down all he needed to know to accomplish the mission; it seemed rather complicated as he kept reading but the concept was easy: his mind would enter Limbo but in that state there could be dangers (it wasn't sure since there wasn't a sure report) and if his mind or body got hurt the other part would too. He sighed "Damn, what did I get myself into?"

Well, there was nothing he could do now so he got out of his room and went into Hope's lab. He found the girl kneeling near a big computer, working on it. When she realized the white hedgehog was there she turned around and went to him smiling and cleaning her hands. "So, are you ready, Silver?"

"Yeah, I guess." he answered scratching the back of his head.

"I'm happy that you're going to help us. Actually, I think we lost too much time already; is it ok if I start the process already?"

_'Wow, I didn't know she was so impatient but I guess it's because she's worried about Shadow.' _Thought the hedgehog nodding "Then I'll call the others." He turned around and floated away, to his friends' rooms.

After ten minutes all of them were ready and looking as Hope connected wires to Silver's head, who was laying on a hospital-like bed. "I'm finished, I'm sending you now." The white hedgehog nodded while Sonic told him: "We'll wait you buddy. Go and save that emo-hog." Even if he was tense, Silver still managed to chuckle at the blue hedgehog's sentence.

Then his eyes shot wide as an electric-shock traveled though his body. He began to feel cold, his eyes closed as his sight blurred, his body tingled and then he didn't feel it anymore; his worry was suddenly washed away as he slipped into a state of unconsciousness

XXX

Silver moaned as he opened his eyes slowly "Ugh, did it work?" He looked around: gray buildings surrounded him and he felt the cold road under him _'Looks li__ke it.'_

He got up and began to float "So where do I search him now? This place is huge!" When he stopped talking a thick silence dropped on the boulevard. "Oh man, why did I agree? This place is kinda creeping me out. Ehm... Hello? Shadow where are you?"

"Why are you here?" A dark voice echoed and made him gasp in surprise.

"Shad-!"

"Answer me!"

"I-I'm here to take you back home." There was a pause.

"Why should you care? And do you know where we are?"

"Hope asked me to help you." Said the white hedgehog maybe trying to move something inside of Shadow "And to answer at your other question: we're in Limbo."

"What do you mean? I don't g-" The other, wherever he was, stopped "I don't believe you." Silver was sure Shadow wanted to say something else but probably he didn't want to show him his real confusion. He sighed: "Shadow, why should I lie to you? You've proved me you're good deep inside and I know you are absolutely clueless on what to do. Please I just want to help you and return home safely." It was true, he didn't want any reward when (and if) he got back.

Shadow stayed silent, as if thinking deeply and the tension made Silver sweat a bit. "... Alright." Silver turned around and saw the ebony hedgehog come out from the shadow of a building. His face was emotionless and it looked more like a mask, just every time they met. It was somewhat sad, Silver was sure that it wasn't because he didn't feel any emotion, on the contrary, Shadow just didn't have someone to share them with. Happiness, pain, anger, hatred, agony, love... all these were part of a person's life, but the ultimate life-form couldn't express them. He was alone...

Silver's thoughts were interrupted when the other asked rudely: "So, what do you know of this place?" the ebony male crossed his arms as the white one tried to remember everything he read a while before. "Well, as I already told you, we are trapped in Limbo. Our bodies are in the real world unconscious and if we get hurt here, we get hurt there too. In this weird place our memories and dreams become real, so our memories will be messy too."

The ebony hedgehog stared at the other for a while and then asked "And?"

"Well, that's it, I guess."

Shadow blinked a few times, as if he just heard something unbelievable "You mean you don't know anything else?"

"Yeah. Is that bad?"

"And you ask that?" his emotionless mask slipped away as pure shock and irritation conquered his face "You came here without even knowing how to get out and you think you can save both of us?! And I bet you don't even know what these damn pictures on these goddamn buildings are! Am I right?! I could understand that too, you know? You are so useless!"

"At least I came!" Shadow was suddenly interrupted by the other who clenched his fists tightly and was trembling in anger "Can't you see it? At least I'm trying to help you! I could have just stayed at my home and try to find out how to save my home but no! I came here, just to be insulted by you!" The ebony hedgehog stared at him, unsure of what to do. "Well, if you want I can just get out on my own, since you are so smart, strong and you can surely can take care of yourself. Man, you are so selfish! Everyone complains about Sonic, but only because they don't really know you. I thought we could get along well, but since you are the ultimate life-form you surely won't need me." The white male turned around and started walking away "Mr. Useless will leave you now."

There was silence, the only noise was the low tapping of the Mobian's boots on the cement.

"Wait." A slight whisper came from Shadow's mouth, very unsure but when the other ignored him he repeated louder "Wait, Silver."

He turned around to face the black hedgehog and in those cold, ruby eyes he could have swore he saw a small hint of regret, just before that impenetrable mask appeared again "I think we should stay together, it's safer for the both of us." Said Shadow evading the gaze coming from those amber that already stared right through him.

"We won't anything else if we don't explore, right?" He added looking around and then heading towards one of the thin streets that dived in the dark between the buildings. After some moments he heard other footsteps behind him and he couldn't contain himself from sighing in relief, he had to admit that Silver's company was more than welcome in such an unknown and cold place. He stopped just before the darkness swallowed the cement and was soon reached by the other "I'm sorry if I was too harsh it's just that-"

"You don't need to apologize. Your snapping actually remembered of how stupid I can be, sometimes."

Silver stared at the ebony hedgehog a little surprised, since when would he recognize his stupidity? '_Maybe this mission won't be this bad if we keep being friendly to each other.'_

Shadow stepped towards the black hole but the other grabbed him tightly by his arm "W-Wait! Where are you going?"

"Here we are uncovered and I've got a feeling that it's dangerous to stay here. Besides, we have to find the exit and it won't find itself if we stand here doing nothing." With that he freed himself from Silver's grip and vanished in the dark, right before his golden eyes.

"I've got a really bad feeling about this." He then followed the black porcupine.

XXX

Silver's head suddenly stopped spinning and he found himself in a large hall, the walls were covered with metal panels and huge windows showing a breathtaking view: white flashes of myriads of stars lit up slightly the nothingness that surrounded the place where they were, and under them, the surface almost completely blue with green and white shades of clouds of a planet: Mobius.

The white hedgehog stared at that amazing place and slowly went nearer the window. "I can't believe it..." just then he noticed Shadow standing beside him with a gloved hand laid on the thick glass "This is... the ARK."

"What do you mean?"

"That's right, you've never been here before. This is... the place where I was created."

Amber eyes blinked several times and then shot wide open, _'Is this really? Nah it can't be... But then why can't it be? After all, s__everal high-tech stuff, labs everywhere... Yup, this place is that Space Colony Sonic once talked me about.'_

"Hey Shadow. Since we're here, can we take a tour? I've always liked this complicated mechanical stuff. Please, can we?" Silver begged the ebony male and he sighed, a little disappointed by the other's behavior.

"Fine, but we'll keep searching too."

"Yes! So where are we heading first?"

"I guess I could show you the most important labs." The white hedgehog nodded and followed the ebony one through the corridors, getting more and more excited. They arrived to a room and when they opened it, they entered a dark place with just a capsule containing green liquid and in it was a small black creature, curled up and connected to wires.

"No... It can't be..." Shadow whispered in shock, his body was shaking and he wasn't able to move.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" Silver looked at him worried and put a hand on his shaking shoulder, just to be pushed away as the black hedgehog ran to the capsule.

"This is... m-me..." The ebony Mobian was staring at his past self, just while he was being created, the computers connected to the small creature showing his heartbeat. The white male reached his friend and looked at the baby hedgehog sleeping peacefully, clasping his knees.

The two teens didn't know what to say: it was clearly one of Shadow's memories but still it looked like everything was really going on. Just then footsteps were heard from outside the room and the two hedgehogs hided behind the massive computer checking on baby-Shadow's heartbeat.

An old man entered the room and headed towards the capsule. He was tall and fat, dark glasses covered his eyes and he had gray mustache.

"I see you are growing well, my little Shadow." The man said with a kind and proud voice then a younger and feminine voice "Grandpa! Grandpa! When will my new friend be ready to play with me?"

Shadow shook for a moment when a young, blond girl ran into the room and passed just a few inches from him. Her sweet scent, cobalt blue eyes and innocent expression. They were all so familiar and painful. He closed his ruby eyes, trying to hold back the tears that were forming; he sighed heavily and hardly kept his breath steady, not wanting to get caught nor show his weakness.

But still, looking at those cheerful eyes and soft white skin, it was hard not to run and hold Maria's small body in his arms. He raised his hand to touch her: she was there, just a few inches from him, looking at his younger self, Shadow could have took here away with him and save her from the horrible fate that was waiting her. "No." He whispered to himself "This is just a memory, an illusion. It wouldn't change anything." The ebony hedgehog returned that expressionless creature like every other day of his life. "Let's go Silver, I want to return home as soon as possible."

The two hedgehogs got out silently and walked to other labs, not finding anything interesting. Then, suddenly, a feminine and cheerful voice called "Shadow!"

The ebony hedgehog started to panic _'How could they see__ us? I made sure we were alone!'_ He turned around instinctively and froze: Maria, now older, probably thirteen years old, was standing in front of him smiling. She was as tall as the two hedgehogs and wore her favorite blue dress, the one her parents gave her for her eleventh birthday. "M-Maria? Why are you here?"

"Oh, Shadow. I told you I had a surprise for you, remember?" The girl grabbed the black Mobian's wrist and began to run "Come on! Run, Shadow!"

"Hey! What about me?" Shouted Silver who was left behind but it seemed that Maria hadn't even heard him while she kept giggling. Shadow was a little confused at first but the grabbed the girl's hand and started running until they were at the same level; that's when he lifted her bridal-style and skated through the halls, enjoying the suave sound of her laughing. The ebony hedgehog held him close to his chest, smelling her sweet scent and smiling. Yes, he smiled. It had been a long time since he truly did and it felt good.

After a while the young girl told him where to go and the hedgehog followed her orders happily. They stopped in front of a door with a sign on it: _"Shadow's room" _Was written on it. Maria closed her friend's eyes and giggled as she opened the door. Shadow was leaded in and when his eyes were released he found himself in a large and bright room with a big window opening on the right wall and from it Mobius could be seen properly. The room had a white carpet and mostly red furniture. A big bed was positioned near some bookshelves and opposite the window, a chest-of-drawers was near it and there even was a small fridge with lots of different drinks. There were three lamps that lit up the hole place but their light could also be moderated, so that Shadow could enjoy the twilight he loved so much.

The hedgehog was stunned: that memory was so far that at first he didn't even recognize it. The day when Maria prepared a room only for him. His heart warmed up immediately and ran to hug his friend "Thank you, Maria. It's beautiful."

She only smiled and hugged back. "Oh no, I forgot that I have to help grandpa making dinner." She said while breaking free from the hedgehog's strong arms "See you later, Shadow!" He waved at her while she left running.

He went to seat on the bed and watched the planet. He had a vision on how that room looked like in the present: the lamps were broken, everything was upside down and covered with dust. Just thinking about it made him sigh.

A moment later someone came in panting. Silver fell on his knees, totally out of breath. "H-Hey you! Why the h-hell did you leave so suddenly?" He asked pointing at the older hedgehog "I went after you through all the ARK!"

"Well, you wanted to take a tour and you did." Replied Shadow with nonchalance.

"Ha ha, very funny, Shadow."

"Sorry, I just had the urge to carry Maria like that."

"Yeah yeah, I get it." The white hedgehog then remembered something he noticed while flying after the two "I found out something interesting too."

Ruby eyes stared at him impatient making him a little nervous: was it really that important what he found out? "Well, I encountered a few scientists and they didn't see me. I even asked if they saw you but they didn't answer!"

Shadow was surely expecting a possible way to return to reality since he huffed but still reasoned on it for a while "It is possible that, since these are _my _memories, the people in here can't see or hear or even feel you. You are some kind of ghost here."

"Wow, perfect." Silver collapsed on the floor: it was clear that the dimension they were in didn't like him.

"Oh, Shadow." A young woman, more precisely a scientist, noticed him sitting on his bed "Do you like your new room?"

"Yes, I'm really enjoying it."

"I'm happy, the little Maria worked very hard to prepare it for you." The hedgehog smiled again "Oh, and by the way. Gerald told me that dinner is ready, you better go, you know hoe he is with this kind of things." She winked to him and left.

The hedgehog got up and walked towards the door. "Hey! Where are you going?" The white male got up from the floor and went after him.

"The Professor is very impatient when it comes to timing and if someone can help us, that's him. So why not enjoy our time here while we can?"

Silver just couldn't evade thinking_ '__**You**__ will enjoy __**your**__ time here, **I**'m a ghost!'_

XXX

Sonic was watching the two motionless hedgehogs that laid on beds. He sighed, it had been five hours already and there still hadn't been any change. Amy, who had known the situation a few hour before, entered the room and sat on a chair next to his "Nothing yet, eh?"

He shook his head a little "Man, I hate being useless."

"It's nobody's fault. Silver and Shadow can take care of themselves."

"I know but it's boring staying here watching them!"

"Then why don't you go out for a while? I'll take care of protecting their bodies."

Sonic's eyes lightened "Really? Thanks, Amy!" He jumped off the chair, gave a quick look at the two sleeping beauties and left.

"YOU'RE WELCOME, HONEY!" shouted the pink girl but her beloved was already far way, doing his own business.


End file.
